


Walk Alone

by Arrem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrem/pseuds/Arrem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't blame yourself, Sollux. It was never your fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Alone

 

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_

_'til then I walk alone..._

It happened in the summer.

You could see her eyes growing dimmer and dimmer until the cheerful light that used to inhabit the orbs left her altogether.

You couln't really remember what you did, did you?

Were you able to scream? To cry out her name? Or did that never happen as you felt her body heat leaving her? The coldness seeping through her skin as her blank eyes stared up at you; as it couldn't seem to register why you chose to do this.

You shook her slightly. Her arm fell to her side.

Aradia Megido has died.

_And it is all my fault._

* * *

The days leading up to the incident were peaceful, if anything.

The young troll sat hunched on his desk, possibly typing up another code for his friend to crack. It was his masterpiece, so far, but he always considered everything his masterpiece. His magnum opus. All his codes were hard to crack and it always resulted with his friend sending death threats towards him and anyone dear to him. Of course it was simply a joke. Karkat wouldn't really do anything to harm anyone he loves. He was like a barkbeast. That's why they're called barkbeasts really. They are all bark and no bite. Mainly because they had no teeth.

What was he doing?

He didn't realize of the impending doom that was circulating around his peers that night. It was a wonderful night to be out, truly. The moon hung low and green, shining brightly as its inhabitants of Alternia played outside. On the other side of the young troll's hive, danger was looming forth.

Sollux looked at the clock on the bottom of his husktop and clucked his tongue.  _It's this late already?_ He thought to himself.  _I guess it doesn't hurt to code a little more. Although the sun does horrible things to the eyes..._

He looked outside the still stary night sky and saw the tiniest hint of rays seeping through the valleys.  _Sunrise._  That wasn't good. He closed both his curtains and muttered something obscene and cruel to himself. He pushed his glasses further up his crooked nose and contnued typing.

For a long time, all he heard are the sounds of his fingers tapping the keyboard. His gray skin was course and rough and his fingernails were dirty. When was the last time he had cleaned them? Couldn't be bothered to. Had to piss KK off with an even bigger code. He smiled a rue smile to himself.

 _Clack, clack, clack._ His fingers danced daintily on the keyboard.

It was rare for him to hit the erase button as he memorized everything by heart. Coding was his life; just like archeology and finding dead things had been Aradia's life. Come to think of it, he should probably check on that moirail of his. He's been seeing red for her lately but he kept it a secret, in fear that it would break their moirallegience.

\-- twinArmageddon [TA] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA] \--

TA: 2up

TA: are you 2tiill playiing that 2hiitty game?

TA: iit2 probably bad for you.

TA: 2ure don't lii2ten two your moiiraiil.

TA: don't miind me. ju2t codiing for kk.

AA: hey sollux!

AA: sorry i didnt see that

AA: yeah vriskas about to whoop our asses if i dont do something quick

AA: poor tavros

AA: ill see you in a bit!

AA: <>

\-- apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

Sollux sighed and shook his head. He can't do anything up to this point until she finishes the game. He looked out and clucked his tongue once more. It was almost dawn. Aradia has been staying up later and later ever since she joined that stupid game. He was still able to talk to her but FLARP made her a little bit unhinged. Their rare sessions where Aradia leads Sollux by the hand towards the places she has dueled several trolls were interesting. He could see the shine in her eyes as she talked about her experiences. It felt so good to be alive. Unlike Sollux who spent most of his days in front of his computer, clicking away.

_"Sollux, I see something coming."_

Just when he thought it was peaceful, that annoying voice came back.  _Shut up and go away._ He mentally interjected them.

 _"They are in grave danger._ "

 _Yeah?_ he thought back. _Of what?_

 _"One will not be able to do what she has been doing. She will lose her power and render her useless at times but when it comes, her weakness will be her strength until one day it will be taken away from her once more_ , 

_The other is not as lucky. She will be struck down by the one she loves and blood will pool on your floor. You have been warned, oh Hero of Doom."_

Sollux shook his head, ignoring all the things the voices had said. Some of those prophecies are probably untrue. His fingers continued to dance. Flourishing words and creating lines of beautiful letters and numbers.

Despite that, his fingers stopped dancing as elegantly as before. The prophecy had stopped him cold and whatever it was, he didn't like the nagging feeling that someone was going to get hurt that day and it will surely render him speechless.

* * *

We know what happened next. The prophecy came true. Terezi's eyes flickered red instead of its natural teal irises. She has lost her sense of sight, to an extent, everything was a mere blur until she tastes the colours that come along with those objects. And in his scrawny arms now, lay the most beautiful troll he laid his eyes upon.

"Aa," his whispered. " _Pleathe_ wake up."

His lisp made it impossible for him to say some sentences as they always end up sounding weird. As if he was joking. But Sollux wasn't joking now. What had happened to Aradia? What was going on? He knew this game was going to destroy her but not like this. Never like this.

"I'm _tho thorry,_ " he thought. "I'm  _thorry_ I couldn't protect you. From  _mythelf._ "

He could do nothing. The tears won't come, neither will the shouts or screams. The only thing to do now was to leave the limp body of his moirail and possible matesprit and hope that she would forgive him in the afterlife.

\-- apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA} \--

AA: s0llux

AA: its 0kay im alright n0w

AA: please d0nt ap0l0gize

AA: it wasnt y0ur fault

AA: it was never y0ur fault

\-- apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA} \--

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for a friend in HomestuckASEAN! I hope he/she likes this. It's not much. Inspired by the song Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.


End file.
